You Are My Most Beautiful Memorie
by Cherry909
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya?
1. Chapter 1

_**You Are My Most Beautiful Memorie**_

 **Pair :** Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cherry909**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje**

 **Summary :**

 _Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya?_

 _Chapter 1_

Sore hari disebuah taman terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan teman laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Terlihat sekali mereka seperti tidak pernah menanggung beban apapun. Hanya ada tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menghentikan ayunannya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Anak perempuan itu ikut menghentikan ayunannya, ia bingung melihat raut kesedihan yang terpampang pada wajah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya yang terbilang cukup lebar. Sakura Haruno, hanya menatap bingung sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung menjawab itu.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama. Ia hanya menatap lurus pada mata Emerald sahabatnya itu. Sakurapun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku selamanya!"

"Tentu saja, kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat selamanya. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Emm, tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut ke pada Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama" meskipun ia tetap bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya, Sakura tetap membalas senyum Sasuke. Merekapun mengayunkan ayunan mereka kembali dengan ditemani sinar jingga dari langit sore yang indah.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi sampai dirinya menginjak bangku SMA.

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

Minna-san, gimana ceritanya? Gaje banget ya? Maaf maklum author baru. Ini fict pertama aku. Chapter ini sengaja dibuat pendek kok. Tapi tenang aja di chapter kedepannya tidak sependek ini. Hehehe

Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita My fondest memories, karena account ini tidak bisa di buka author menggantinya dengan You Are My Most Beautiful Memorie. Ceritanya juga akan sedikit author ubah. Mohon maaf minna-san.

Jika ada kesalahan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik, saran, juga dukungannya untuk fict ini.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. See you...


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Are My Most Beautiful Memorie**_

 **Pair :** Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cherry909**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Ooc.**

 **Summary :**

 _Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya?_

 _Chapter 2_

Catatan : Di sarankan saat membacanya jangan terlalu cepat agar bisa mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Sasuke Uchiha : 17 th

Sakura Haruno : 16 th

Hari ini adalah hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha High School, Sakura tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Ia sesekali melirik jam yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sial" umpatnya.

Keringat mulai mengucur dengan deras kala ia mulai melihat gerbang sekolahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya. Ia melihat gerbang yang hampir menutup dengan sempurna, tetapi usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil melewati gerbang pada detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Huh, untung masih sempat"

Setelah menghela nafas, ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat parkir dengan cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah dilaksanakan dengan baik, banyak siswa yang mengeluh karena kepanasan. Sakura tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya IPA 10/2. Bukan karena sombong tetapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia mempunyai otak yang diatas rata-rata. Ia pun tiba di belokan menuju kelas IPA 10/1- IPA 10/4, tetapi mungkin dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya. Ketika akan berbelok ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang sehingga buku yang dibawa oleh orang itu jatuh berserakan.

"Ah, maaf" kata Sakura menunduk sambil bantu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

Saat ia tidak sengaja melihat nama dan kelas yang ada pada buku itu, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Ia sesekali mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak salah lihat, disana tertulis jelas Nama : Uchiha Sasuke Kelas : IPA 11/1.

Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, dan itu memanglah Sasuke, Sasukenya ada dihadapannya. Tak kuasa menahan rindu, Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja dipeluk merasa bingung dengan gadis dihadapannya. Tetapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan gadis itu, bahkan cenderung ia rindukan.

 _Sakura poff_

Entah ini sebuah keajaiban atau apa, aku dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Uchiha Sasuke, langsung saja ku peluk ia untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar ada didepanku. Ku luapkan segala rasa rinduku selama ini dengan menangis didadanya. Ia benar-benar Sasukeku, wangi tubuhnya selalu membuatku nyaman dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukanku. "Sasuke-kun, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mengabari aku apapun?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia terlihat bingung menatapku, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Tatapannya sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke-kun yang dulu. Tatapannya seperti orang asing bagiku.

"Maaf nona, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya diam membatu mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" aku hanya diam mendengar ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke-kun? Aku Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecilmu, apa kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyaku, tak ku pungkiri hatiku terasa nyeri saat tahu bahwa ia tak mengenaliku.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil buku yang ada ditanganku. "Maaf Haruno, aku tak mengingatmu. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya".

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

 _End Sakura Poff_

.

.

.

Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan, ia tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Taman ini jarang ada yang mendatangi karena banyak mitos-mitos yang beredar dikalangan siswa perempuan. Kenapa Sakura berada di sini? Itu karena tempat ini sepi dan terasa damai saat angin yang berhembus terasa sejuk di kulit, ditambah Sakura tidak terlalu percaya pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Ia tidak sengaja menemukan taman ini saat melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. Sebenarnya ia tengah mencari Sasuke, ia mendatangi kelasnya tetapi tidak menemukannya. Karena lelah, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disini.

"Hah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sih?" keluhnya sambil melempar batu kerikil ke kolam.

"aww" jerit seseorang dari balik pohon di samping kolam itu.

Batu kerikil yang Sakura lempar ternyata tidak jatuh ke kolam tetapi malah nyasar ke pohon disampingnya. Karena mendengar rintihan, ia lekas pergi ke pohon dekat kolam itu untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang terkena lemparannya tidak apa-apa.

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja. Eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Ternyata kau pink" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sasuke-kun? Dan jangan memanggilku pink, ayam!"

"Hn, jangan memanggiku ayam, pink!"

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura mengalah.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Ku kira tidak ada anak cewek yang berani datang ke sini."

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencarimu tadi, tapi tidak ketemu. Karena taman ini terlihat sepi, aku istirahat sebentar di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistis"

 _Aku sudah lama tak berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke-kun, rindu sekali rasanya_ , batin Sakura.

 _Sasuke poff_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada otakku, sebelumnya aku tak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini dengan seseorang apalagi perempuan. Tapi dengan cewek ini rasanya sungguh berbeda, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Apa lagi ketika melihat senyumnya yang terasa menyejukkan hati. Dan lagi, saat tadi pagi waktu melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya hatiku terasa sedikit nyeri. Aku tak suka melihat raut sedih yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" jawabnya.

"Hn, apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa benar kau tak mengenaliku Sasuke-kun?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar melihat sosoknya, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Semuanya terlihat buram di kepalaku.

"Entahlah, saat melihat sosokmu rasanya sangat familiar. Tetapi aku tetap tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas." Kataku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingatku?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

Oh ayolah aku sama sekali tak menyukai raut wajahnya yang satu itu. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tetapi otakku melarangnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapaku Sakura?" pertanyaan ini yang selalu mengganjal di pikiranku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Aku adalah teman masa kecilmu, dulu kita sangatlah dekat meskipun kau jauh lebih tua 1 tahun denganku. Kau selalu melindungiku, menjagaku dan menghiburku. Semua itu masih terlihat sangat jelas di memori otakku." Jawabnya sambil menerawang ke langit.

Aku merasa bersalah dengan tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin apa yang dia katakana memang benar, tapi apa daya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa nanti kau mau ikut ke rumahku? Mungkin Kaa-san mengenalimu." Ajakku.

Apa sebelumnya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu? Atau akibat batu kerikil tadi? Aku mengajak seorang gadis kerumah? Wow, sungguh dunia akan benar-benar berakhir. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang aku katakana. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa di komando. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati saat berbicara padanya, sebelum hal-hal memalukan berdatangan nantinya.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku bawa sepeda. Gimana dong?"

"Aku juga bawa sepeda"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Sasuke-kun" pamitnya.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan taman menuju kelasnya karena jam istirahat telah berganti dengan jam pelajaran. Akupu lekas berdiri dan pergi kembali ke kelas.

 _End Sasuke poff_

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia tampak tersenyum senang memingat kejadian tadi. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak mengingatnya, tetapi berbicara dengan begitu akrabnya sudah membuat ia sangat senang.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di kanan depan dekat jendela. Senyumannya pun masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Hal ini membuat teman sebangkunya merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura. Sebab baru tadi pagi wajahnya terlihat sedih saat berkenalan dengannya, dan sekarang tiba-tiba berubah dengan senyum mengerikan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura.

"Heh jidat, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Jangan menakut-nakutiku dengan sikapmu ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, hanya senang saja. Dan jangan memanggilku jidat, Ino-pig"

Sakura baru berkenalan dengan Ino tadi pagi, karena telat masuk kelas ia tak menemukan bangku kosong kecuali di samping Ino. Jadinya mereka duduk satu bangku. Dan sebutan itu hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekali hari ini?" Tanya Ino.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A, wuee" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh, sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?"

"Hehehe, sorry Ino. Lain kali akan ku ceritakan."

"Benar ya, kalau begitu nanti akan aku tagih"

Merekapun tertawa bersama, sampai guru yang mengajar datang.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sakura tengah berjalan menuju parkiran. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, apa kau lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, ayo cepat ambil sepeda mu!"

"Ya, sebentar"

Sakura mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya mengikuti Sasuke yang lebih dulu mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kau tinggal dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Di perumahan _Chidori_ blok 4"

"Perumahan _Chidori_? Kita satu komplek dong. Aku di blok 5"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, lain kali mampirlah ke rumahku. Kaa-san pasti sangat merindukanmu"

"Hn"

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Mereka memakirkan sepedanya di garasi agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Rumah Sasuke lumayan besar, ada taman yang luas di depan rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga mawar. Ada kolam kecil di samping taman. Benar-benar menyejukkan mata bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mereka pun masuk kerumah dan di sambut oleh Ibunya Sasuke.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, Eh kau.." kata Mikoto sambil menatap Sakura.

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

Gimana minna-san, apa cukup panjang ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau ceritanya terkesan berbelit-belit. Ini author usahain selesai hari ini. Karena mungkin mulai minggu depan author hiatus dulu ceritanya karena akan ada ujian Senin depan dan seterusnya. Doain juga ya agar ujiannya berjalan lancar. Jangan lupa favorite and follow ya.

Jika ada kesalahan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik, saran, juga dukungannya untuk fict ini.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. See you...


End file.
